


When the Clock Strikes Twelve (you'll be mine)

by zjofierose



Series: Full Moon Fic(let)s [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Stiles hates Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day, friendly werewolves, semi-political ranting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose/pseuds/zjofierose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hates Valentine's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Clock Strikes Twelve (you'll be mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best writing ever, sorry about that- written on a slow day in my email drafts at work, which means I got interrupted a lot and it doesn't flow the way it should, but ehhhh *flaps hands* whatever. I still like the basic story, so, imma post it anyway.

Stiles hated Valentine's Day.  
  
He always had. In grade school it was the endless craft projects that he was too ADD to finish- Valentine's Day would come, and there was the neat little line of cheerfully decorated boxes at the front of the classroom, ready and waiting to receive cartoon declarations and sugared treats. And then there would be his at the end, half-papered and with a glittered heart stuck on sideways before he'd gotten distracted and wandered off.

After the crafts (and sometimes during the crafts, depending on the teacher), there was all the candy. Don't get him wrong, he _loved_ candy, but before he got diagnosed and medicated, there was nothing worse for everyone around than a little Stiles hopped up on sugar. He could remember _hating_ it, the feeling of crawling out of his skin, of not being able to stop talking or moving or thinking, the looks of annoyance on his classmates faces, the exhaustion in his parents' eyes. Nope, give him a boring old school week any day.  
  
When he got to junior high, it just got worse- the candy was still there, though most of the craft projects had gone away, but now it was about _crushes_ and _hearts_ and _who was gonna ask their friend to ask their crush's friend to ask their crush if maybe, if they wanted to, they might go to the Valentine's dance with them_? Yeah, sure, you got valentines from your friends, some of them, and he did appreciate that Scott always gave him the Batman one whenever Scott's mom bought him the DC pack. But still. None of the girls wanted to have anything to do with a skinny, hyperactive, motormouth, especially not Lydia, and frankly? Stiles didn't care, because Valentine's Day was stupid, and he hated it.  
  
High school hadn't made it any more bearable, really. Age had helped him realize that there were real and very worthwhile reasons to hold the holiday in contempt, but he would freely admit that he had always been prejudiced against it.

\--

Stiles slammed his tray down on the table, murder shining in his gaze as he glared around the cafeteria. The girls on the Student Council were all wearing tiny sets of glittered wings as they passed out single red roses to people whose significant others had shelled out $5 to make a public gesture on V-Day. Scott had sent five of them to Allison, which Stiles knew because he had been in class with her when the delivery came, and had face-planted on his desk while she blushed her most charming shade of red, and the rest of the class twittered with envy.  
  
"Oh, here we go." Scott rolled his eyes as he chuckled, Isaac looking perplexed beside him. "Stiles' annual anti-Valentine's rant."  
  
"It's a _stupid_ fucking holiday, set up and promoted by the consumer industry to force purchases out of guilt and obligation...:"  
  
"...and to reinforce stereotyped gender norms." Scott laughed, clapping him on the shoulder. "It's not that you're wrong, buddy, it's just..."  
  
"That you're _wrong_." Isaac grinned at him, and Stiles tried valiantly and with no success to kill him with his eyes. "Can I have your complimentary cafeteria chocolate?"  
  
" _Ugh_." Stiles shoved his sloppy joe in his mouth to shut himself up, rolling his eyes and nodding as Isaac's fingers inched toward the foil-wrapped heart on his tray. Isaac snagged it, popping it into his mouth and beaming angelically.

  
\--  
  
There was a pack meeting scheduled for that night. Derek had promised to keep it brief in the face of grumbles from all of the couples with plans, but it was the full moon the next day, and Derek liked to have everyone check in. It'd been a year since the betas were turned, and everyone had mastered control, or mastered it enough, anyway, but that was Derek for you, Stiles thought, ever-vigilant for the next thing to go wrong.

Scott had texted him after school to let him know when to show up- apparently the main topic for the night was some new omega who'd been wandering the borders of the territory. Scott thought probably Derek wanted someone to come with him to check it out, and sure enough, as soon as the informal check-ins were done, Derek brought it up. It was interesting, Stiles guessed, though it didn't sound like much of a threat, but he generally tended to be on Derek's side of things when it came to “let's assume the worse until proven otherwise”.

So there he was, nodding along agreeably, when Derek asked who had plans. Every arm in the room shot up, except Stiles'.  
  
Derek squinted at him. "Stiles?"  
  
"Yeah, ok." Stiles sighed, pried himself off the couch. Not like he was going to be doing anything else anyway, and his Dad was on the late shift, since he hated Valentine's Day as much as Stiles did. "I'll come."  
  
"Why don't you have plans?"  
  
"Because Valentine's day is a gender-normative..." started Lydia  
  
Scott chimed in, "...consumer-obligating, corporately-constructed..."  
  
"single-shaming mockery of feeling..." Jackson picked up the thread  
  
"...that values performative romantic and sexual 'love' over all other forms of emotional attachment." Stiles glared around the room as he finished, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he stood in front Derek, waiting to be laughed out of the room.  
  
Derek just looked at him for a long moment, his eyebrows raised thoughtfully before nodding shortly.  
  
"Yeah. It's a pretty shitty holiday."  
  
Stiles face split wide open, and he stepped forward as a chorus of _boos_ rose in the background.  
  
"It's the _worst_!"  
  
"Can we go now? We've got reservations at seven, and I'm not dressed." Lydia's tone made it clear that the question was a formality, even as she gathered her purse and coat.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Be careful." Derek waved a hand absently at his betas as they trooped out the door, chattering madly about dinners and flowers and dates.  
  
“C'mon, Stiles." Derek shrugged into his jacket and reached for his keys, turning to catch Stiles' eye and nod his head toward the door. "Let's go."  
  
\--  
  
They ran into the omega around ten thirty after a long and boring drive around town, and it turned out that he was actually looking for Derek anyway. It was all very amicable; he was just passing through, stopped to visit a cousin, and wanted to find Derek to let him know, but hadn't managed to track him down yet. He and Derek kind of hit it off, which was a little weird to Stiles- he'd never really seen Derek have camaraderie with _anyone_ right off the bat, but apparently they knew each other loosely in high school, and so they all three went to the local fast food joint to catch up over fries.

Ryan, the omega, headed off after an hour or so, saying he had to get back to his cousin's, but he slapped Derek on the back as he went, and they made plans to have a beer later in the week. And then it was just Derek and Stiles and the remains of Stiles' milkshake.

Derek looked about as befuddled as Stiles felt, sipping the dregs of his coffee as Stiles slurped the last of his shake through his straw and then practiced tying the stem of his maraschino cherry into a knot with his tongue. Derek paid, and they headed back to the jeep, climbing in and shivering as it rattled to a start and began to think about heating the air.  
  
Stiles drove home, Derek quiet in the passenger seat. He pulled into his driveway and turned the jeep off, looking at his dark, empty house. He was tired, and it had finally warmed up in the cab, and he didn't really want to get out into the cold February night, but it was also late, and he needed to go to bed, so that he'd have the patience tomorrow to listen with a smile to the blow-by-blow of everyone's dates.  
  
He got out, shut the door, and waited as Derek came around the back. Derek had his head down, fiddling with his cuffs and moving slowly, like he had something to say before he wolfed out and ran home. Probably a _"be careful"_ or a _"stay in school"_. Stiles leaned his back against his jeep, shoved his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Derek pushed his arm out of the sleeve of his leather jacket and squinted at his watch, tipping the face so that the light of the moon illuminated the small black hands.  
  
"It's not Valentines Day anymore."  
  
"Hmm?" Stiles blinked, fumbled his phone out of his pocket and glanced at the time. Oh, yep, it was after midnight. "So?"  
  
Derek smiled.  
  
"So this is neither performative, nor obligated, and certainly not gender normative."  
  
Stiles had just enough time to open his mouth in surprise before Derek kissed him.  


End file.
